Fight, Kiss, Makeup, and Repeat
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru, 19, and Dino, 25 are engaged, and they are constantly squabbling. What of you ask? Well read and find out. Dx86


Da da ra da! ANOTHER ONESHOT! This is yet another dedication oneshot for RuriKamiya. She has added me to her Author's alert list, and she is the 18th person to do so. Of course knowing me this is a big deal. Come on now, I write quite a bit of Hibari x Haru, how could I not get excited over this right?

The fact that I'm so excited over this I've dedicated this oneshot to her!~ YAY for the number 18! So she requested a Dino x Haru oneshot so I've written another one. Hopefully you all can grow to like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, so don't nagging me about anything.

**Fight, Kiss, Make-up, Repeat. **

A day in Japan, another day of utter chaos.

In the streets of Namimori, a certain brown haired woman was walking away from a mafia leader of the Cavallone family.

She seemed rather angry while the male seemed to be suffering under her scorn.

The pedestrians would move out of their way not wanting to get into the middle of this scuffle.

"Is that who I think it is?" "Yeah it is, It's Dino Cavallone. Isn't he so dreamy?" "He is! He's so hott! Who is that next to him though?" "I don't know, maybe his sister?" "They look completely different though." "Don't think they're going out do you?" "NO WAY! She's not good enough for him!"

Dino seemed to be slinking down into self-despair as these comments were being said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Haru shouted a loud and sudden outburst and she ran off.

"H-Haru! Come back! Where are you going!" Dino chased after her leaving the commenting spectators in awe.

Haru continued to run until she could no longer run, finding herself in the Namimori park.

"Huff huff, I think I lost him." Haru spoke to herself.

"You'll have to try harder than that to shake me off, Haru."

"Hmph, Haru's escape plan has been foiled. She'll just have to try again." Haru panted tiredly sitting down on the bench to get in a few breaths before she ran off again.

"Haru, could you please just calm down?" Dino pleaded her, not appreciating the solemn look on her beautiful features.

"Why don't you stop having so many females over you? Who was that woman just a moment ago? What is your relationship with her?" Haru questioned him.

"She's just a mafia leader of a different family. We are just acquaintances is all Haru. Honest to goodness that's all we are."

"Then who was the other woman yesterday? The one you were talking to when you went off to buy some coffee?" Haru raised an eyebrow trying to corner him.

"That was the sister of one of my men. She had just come to greet me is all." Dino sighed really hoping that Haru hadn't witnessed that.

"Suppose you'll tell me that kissing her cheek was just a sign of hello?" Haru grumbled.

"Well… yes in our country that is so."

"Then all of the kisses we've shared are merely formalities? Just a hello?" Haru started to fume even hotter than before.

"What? No! Of course not Haru!"

"Haru doesn't want to hear it!" Haru stood up and ran off again in the direction of the markets to hide within the crowd.

Dino chased after her once more not giving up on the chase.

Haru being the clumsy little thing she was ever since she was a younger girl, she tripped and she stumbled but she hadn't fallen.

This gave Dino enough time to catch up to her and hold onto her.

"Please, Haru, just hear me out."

"Hmph, Haru still doesn't trust you." Haru huffed angrily looking away from the blonde Mafioso.

"Come now Haru my words are true and earnest. Why can't you just believe in me?" Dino asked her with a tired sigh.

"Haru always looks around and everyone is always swooning over you, Dino. Not to mention that you have a reputation of being a ladies' man. How could Haru possibly trust you to only have eyes for Haru?" Haru grunted and she folded her arms across her chest seething in a jealous rage.

"Haru, even so my love for you is true. I wouldn't think about doing something that would hurt you. I only have eyes for you." Dino said.

"Words are nice but who knows if you can stay true to those words." Haru said feeling a bit touched by those words, but were still skeptical.

Dino just stared at her, his light brown eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"D-Dino stop staring. It's a bit uncomfortable." Haru stammered trying to look away from him.

"I said that I only have eyes for you didn't I?" Dino chuckled.

"Just stop it Dino. You are so weird-desu." Haru chuckled lightly whapping his chest playfully.

"Do you feel better now, Haru?" He asked her with amusement clearly shinning in his eyes.

"Yes, I feel much better now." Haru smiled at him happily kissing his cheek.

"That's great!" Dino enveloped her in a tight hug, relishing the moment they had together.

"Why if it isn't Haru-chan."

"Hm? Oh! Narita-kun. It's so nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm doing alright, how about you? Is this your boyfriend?"

"I'm doing well as well, and this here… he's my…fiancé. His name is Dino Cavallone." Haru introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you, and who may you be?" Dino asked the man curiously, wondering just what connections he had with Haru.

"Ah, I'm Narita Touka. I was her lab partner in our first year of college."

"It's great to see that you're doing alright. I've got to go to work. Congratulations on landing a fiancé." Narita waved and he ran off.

"Thank you! See you another time then Narita! Good to see you!" Haru shouted back at him and she waved her hand happily.

"It is nice to see old friends again." Haru smiled.

"Haru? Yo! Haru!"

"Oh, Yosaka, Tim and Kaidou." Haru greeted.

"… Who are these men Haru?" Dino asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Yosaka here used to be my neighbor a few years back. We were good friends. These are his two friends that often came over to play. Kaidou and I also went to the same college." Haru said.

"So, this is the man you were telling me about? Your fiancé?" Yosaka asked her.

"Yes he is in fact." Haru smiled.

"Wow what a shame. Here I thought I had a chance." Kaidou chuckled, but this wasn't so funny in Dino's eyes.

"Well it looks like your man is going to blow a gasket. Might as well go. See ya later Haru-chan." Tim laughed and pushed the other two men away.

"You know so many men Haru. I can't help but think if I can even trust you now." Dino said.

"Hahi! Haru is completely trust worthy-desu!" Haru retorted. "If anything you also know so many women!" Haru fought back.

"Hey Dino-san, Haru."

"Who is it this time!" They both shouted in unison, taking out their anger on the poor unfortunate soul.

"… A-ah am I interrupting something?" The tenth generation Vongola boss questioned the two of them.

"Oh it's just you Tsuna."

"Um… it's nice to see you too Dino-san. What's going on between the two of you?"

"Just having a small little spat is all." Haru huffed.

"You two… aren't letting your jealousy get the better of you again are you?" Reborn asked.

Haru and Dino both exchanged glances and looked away from each other.

"That's a yes." Tsuna sighed.

"Dino-san always has these women over him." Haru huffed.

"Well you have all of these men who still have these feelings for you." Dino argued.

"If it's such a problem just break things off." Reborn sighed.

"Reborn, that's too much." Tsuna frown shaking his head.

"Never! I love him too much to let him go to another woman!" Haru shouted in rage.

"Like-wise I'll never give Haru up to anyone else!" Dino shouted as well.

"Well then problem solved." Reborn tipped his hat and walked off.

"Do you really feel that way Dino?" Haru asked him hopefully.

"Of course and that will never change." Dino smiled at her.

"Oh Dino~ I love you~" Haru wrapped her arms around him and she planted her lips onto his which of course he reciprocated with no hesitation at all.

"I love you too, Haru. The most beautiful woman that I had ever laid my eyes on." Dino answered her back earnestly.

"Haru has seen a picture of your mother. She's quite gorgeous." Haru pouted not believing his words.

"Yes, she is beautiful, but I still argue that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Dino chuckled.

"Aw~ Dino~"

"Alright, now that we're done. Let's just move on before you both get into a fight." Tsuna urged trying to get them to move on before another fight ensued.

"I'm not the one that starts most of the fights."

"Well it certainly isn't me-desu."

"Oh brother here we go again." Tsuna groaned feeling that Reborn's choice to run away while he had the chance was quite wise.

Ah it's finished. I think that this is rather cute. I like it. I hope that everyone else who reads this can come to like it. 8) If anyone else wants for me to write something for them we can set up a trade. Just check out the details in my forum. I really want to do a trade with someone, but haven't found anyone that was willing just yet.

Anyways, look out for spoilers on the forum as well!

myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Hopefully you all enjoyed this!

Until next time!

-Neospice12

* * *

><p>Answering Anonymous Reviews:<p>

":Question: why is it &Dino?" - I'm sorry I don't understand the question. I don't understand the '&Dino' part. What about Dino? Are you asking why I wrote a Haru x Dino? Are you perhaps asking why I paired them up together? Well, **IF** you read the first author's note you'll realize that this is a dedicated oneshot for RuriKamiya and she asked for a Dino x Haru fic. THAT is why it's Dino and Haru if that's what you were asking. This is **FAN**fiction, so as a FAN I'm allowed to write for any pairing that I wish. I'm sorry if I'm being mean here, but honestly, I don't understand why you even need to ask such a question. It's fanfiction, anyone is free to write whatever he/she wants, and also, if you wanted to know why I chose the pairing I mentioned it in the author's note and I think the summary. So, if you took the time to read that, you would've gotten your answer. Hopefully that answered your question. If that is not what you were asking and FF was being wierd, feel free to ask your question again. [if you have a FF account, I suggest you just pm me, it's a lot more simpler that way.]


End file.
